oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cockroaches
The Cockroaches are the main antagonists. But sometimes, they are the protagonists or "antiheroes" in the series. Personality The cockroaches are mostly villains. Poll Who's Your Favorite Cockroach? Dee Dee Marky Joey Abilities *The cockroaches can sometimes fly, as in Paper Chase and Sky Diving. They were learning to fly in High Flyers, and could fly in later episode.They can disguise as anything like baby kittens in the episode of Oggy and the Babies. *The cockroaches also have Riding Skill like in Run, Olivia, Run!, they Drive the Firefighter Truck and Ambulance. in Oggy and the Magic Broom Joey can Ride the Magic Broom *Joey and Dee Dee can have a mega power, like in Flower Power!, Joey punch Oggy so Hard and Especially Dee Dee Can Kungfu *Laboratry cause they can made the Medicale and Invisble Juice also the Iridated Chocolate *In most of the episode, they can do sport. In one episode (Sport Fans) , they do all sports. Goal Hijacking Oggy's Fridge or House Many episode show that Cockroaches go to take some foods from the fridge. in Mission Oggy, Oggy make the Defense so Cockroaches can go inside but Joey can Unlock that with use Code even Dee Dee inside it Eat all thing. in It's a Small World the Cockroaches have the Key but Oggy take it back, in Fly to the Sun Cockroaches put many Kind of Explosive Weapons below the Fridge but this only use to Joke,in Cat Kit Cockroaches take the Food and win with the Last they eat in Garbage,in Locked Outside Cockroaches can take over all Oggy House,in Wash day Cockroaches Take Oggy House and Defend it and in inside out Cockroaches make them big and Oggy so small. Make Oggy big prank In Oggy Shadow the Cockroaches Betraying Oggy to the Living Juice so he's lost.in the Fugitive Cockroaches make Oggy in Jail,in the Ancestor Cockroaches help the Monster to eat Oggy,the Cockraoches also make World Problem by make Mega Waves in Surf's on,in My Beautiful Prison Cockroaches make a False Treasure map so Oggy being Jail,in Move out Oggy house was Destory in Deep Trouble Cockroaches try to make the Submarine Sink,in Hip Hip Hip Hynoptis Marky try to make Many people is problem cause Oggy in That's the Last Straw in The last cause Cockroaches all People in the Earth Injured Oggy and Jack,in Crazy Shoping oggy can't Shoping cause Cockroaches make Prank so Oggy always Busted by the Guard,in Night Watchmen they has been Destory Earth in Abandoned Cockroaches they make Oggy and Jack lost and Cockroaches is in Beach,in Boxing Fever Cockroaches make Bob make Oggy must Duel in Boxing in Barbeque DeeDee make some big Panic Room with Rope and Connect it with Oggy also use Oggy into the ball in Badminton and in Wath a Dump the Cockroaches make Oggy House into Rubbish tip. Helping Oggy Mostly like in Inspector Dee Dee, Dee Dee search who's steal Oggy Thing,in Let's party guy Joey help Oggy and Jack to Eradicate the Party Cockroaches,in Life's a Beach the Cockroaches help Oggy by make the Chaos in Oggy Backyard made Beach and in the world Underneath Cockraches help Oggy to free from Down of Oggy House even Jack must Dancing ballerina Ruining Oggy's days They mostly like ruining he's days one of there main goals . It is is scene in almost all episodes like in Fly to the Sun, A Tooth for a Tooth, Go Slow With Your Dough, A Jealous Guy, Mister Cat, and other episodes Object *High Damage: #Dynamite: In almost all episodes #Carrot Machinegun: In Beware of the Bodyguard #Bazooka/Rocket Launcher: In To Save and Protect #Metal :In Mostly Episode and so Weight #Grenade :Mostly Episode #Regular Catapult :Use in It's been a Hard Days Noise #Super Glue :Mostly Episode *Melee/Strength #Banana Peel :in Bitter Chocolate #Time Bomb :Mostly Episode #Gum :In Bitter Chocolate to Connect the Time Bomb to the Toilet #Remote :Use to explode the Time Bomb in Bitter Chocolate #Cane :the Cane use in Mostly episode,in Bitter Chocolate DeeDee dumb the Cane and when Jack walk over it he Slip over #False Mega Teeth :use in teeth for Truth,and this is one of the most Weight thing #Punch :DeeDee and Joey is have the high Punch Skill #Pepper :in Bitter Chocolate to punch Jack Head and Mostly episode to #Green Beans :in Save Private DeeDee (use by Marky) and Oggy and the Magic Broom (use by Joey to shoot Oggy) #Butter :in Race to the Finish #Oil :in 7 Minutes and Counting also in Love and Kisses #Rocket / Fireworks :in Mostly Episode #Needle :use in Mostly episode,Mostly use to blow up Balloon things #Saw :use in mostly Episode #Chainsaw :use in 7 Minute and Counting to cut the Wood #Remote Bomb :in Mostly episode also in Bodyguard inside the Fried Chiken #Rope :in Mostly episode #Mine :use in Take Cover #Laughing Gas :by Cockroaches in Laughing gas to make Jake Laugh and can't stop Cockroaches Action #Freeze Fried Chiken :in Crazy Shoping #Trash can Cover :use in Mostly episode *Chemical : #Irradiated Chocolate:Used in the episode Metamorphosis #Mediciane :In the Patient #Spry Bootle :In the epsiode A Soft World #Veegie Drink :In Now you see Me,Now you Don't *Other Objects : #Oxygen Tubes:in Bitter Chocolate #Wokie Toky: in the most of the episodes #Google :use in Dark Place mostly Episode *Vehicles: #Cup:In Bitter Chocolate #Skateboard :In the most of the episodes #Pants:In the episode Wash Day #Magic Broom :Rided by Joey in Episode Oggy and the Magic Broom. *Programs: #Code Reader :in episode Mission Oggy to open the Fridge use by Joey in the Laptop #Photo Editor :in the epsisode A Jealous Guy,the cockroaches use by to edit Olivia's photos,making Oggy jealous. Known Cockroaches *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee *Elvis Allies *Olivia *Other Cockroaches *Oggy's Devil Conscience Neutral *Bob Enemies *Oggy *Jack Hurters/Bullies *Hedgehog (Joey only) *Penguin (Dee Dee only) *Stanley *Dexter *Wendy *Jake Girlfriends Joey *Justine Delarue/Cinderella *Bee Marky *Terra *Oggy's Doll Dee Dee *Dee Dee hates girlfriends Joey, Dee Dee and Marky *Lady K Fates/Punishments NOTE: Normal text means fate, italic text means Oggy was a victim of the cockroaches' fate, and bold text means punishment, while italic bold text means half fate, half punishment. Underlined text means unknown, underlined italic text means it is a fate but unknown if it is a punishment, and underlined bold text means it is a punishment but unknown if it is a fate. Underlined, italic bold text means Joey ends up suffering a fate/going to an unknown/strange location along with Oggy, and they either try to get back to normal (if they are in a different form) or attempt to get back home (if they are in a different location). *''Mission Oggy'' (Season 1): Caught, kicked, flattened and punched by Oggy's security machine. *''Mouseagator (Season 1):' Had to eat grass, which took hours. (punished by Oggy) *''Race to the Finish (Season 1): '''Tied up on a toy car which drove on a small course. '(punished by Oggy and Jack) *''Loony Balloons'' (Season 1): Were about to get killed by a stone which Jack was about to shoot (they were screaming for death), but then Jack noticed Oggy and Jack's hot air balloon, and the cockroaches were shot away by Jack into the balloon, turning them into big balloons which orbited around the Moon. *''The Neighbor's Cat ''(Season 1): ''Were hammered repeatedly by Oggy, who told the cockroaches to do an animal's sound (e.g. a cat, chicken, sheep, etc.) each time they were hammered.'' *''Jealousy'' (Season 1): (Joey and Dee Dee only) Were let go when Marky fell in love with Terra, causing them to be trapped in their spring for the rest of the episode. *''Virtual Voyage'' (Season 1): ''Joey ends up shocking himself, and Oggy, shocking both of them all the way to the virtual world. Also, while in the virtual world, Oggy and Joey got shocked not once, but twice, first when Oggy was about to hit Joey with his vaccum cleaner and he got shocked all the way to ash, Joey was laughing and he got shocked too, and the second time was when Jack turned on the light, causing Oggy and Joey to jump all the way to the celling when they were burning into chickens.'' *''Bugball (Season 1): ''Ended up on the Moon, along with Oggy's house. *''A Truce for Christmas'' (Season 1): ''Were kicked out of the black circle at the end into nowhere by Oggy.'' *''The Ghost Hunter'' (Season 1): Scared by undead creatures. *''Caught in a Trap'' (Season 1): Were snapped in a mousetrap, and soon sold as pets by Oggy. *''Penguin Pandemonium'' (Season 2): (Dee Dee only) Was squished by Jessica's egg. *''Mission to Earth ''(Season 2): ''Ended up getting catapulted all the way to Mars.'' *''Oggy's Bag'' (Season 2): Ended up on the North Pole (the plane crashed there), where polar bears wore Oggy's clothes, which made Oggy cry. *''Jack In A Box'' (Season 2): '''Were transformed into temperature measurers via Jack's transforming machine. (punished by (mainly) Jack and Oggy) *''A Tooth for a Tooth'' (Season 2): Were caught by Oggy and used by him as teeth. *''Saturday Black Fever'' (Season 2): Were commanded to push Oggy's scooter via a rope to Frank'Oil. '(punished by Oggy) *Face Off'' (Season 2): '''Were tied up together and got their mouths shut, but it didn't last long. They were freed later on. (punished by Jack) *''Barbecue'' (Season 2): Pretending to be the eagle's children. (punished by Jack) *''Sitcom'' (Season 2): Were used as puppets. '(punished by Oggy) *Homebreaker'' (Season 2): This episode has both a punishment and fate for the cockroaches: **Near the end of the episode, they were kicked by Bob.' (punished by Bob) **Soon, they threw a dynamite at Oggy below, and then given a smack via now-blackened Oggy's flyswatter. *Strike!'' (Season 2): Were caught by old-looking Oggy and Jack and put into a pinball machine, where they were suffering from being flattened by a ball. (punished by Oggy and Jack) *Octopus'' (Season 3): Were smacked by Bob several times when he found out that he didn't find what he was looking for. *''Oggy and the Magic Shoes'' (Season 3): 'Were used as dancing shoes. '(punished by Oggy) *''Cartoon Lesson'' (Season 3): '''Caught and sent to Oggy's house. (punished by the hunter and the kangaroo) *''Olivia'' (Season 4): Were swatted by Oggy with his flyswatter, like usual. *''The Easter Egg'' (Season 4): Were kicked, squeezed and punched (off-screen) until they were in the shape of easter eggs, and then mailed to Olivia. (punished by Oggy) *''Hep Taxi!'' (Season 4): Were commanded to power Oggy's taxi car. (punished by Oggy) *''Oggy Goes Green'' (Season 4): Were commanded to power Oggy's wind turbine for Olivia. (punished by Oggy) *''The Abominable Snow Roach'' (Season 4): Ended up inside a snowglobe; if this snowglobe is shaken, the cockroaches will feel cold. *''Lights Out!'' (Season 4): '''''Were thrown inside their hideout, without their googles. Oggy then hammered the front of the hideout, causing the cockroaches to end up in the dark. *''Teleportation'' (Season 4): This episode has 2 fates for the cockroaches: **Joey: Ended up in Egypt, where he soon started to wore an Egyptian hat, and asked for a trip home every time he saw a truck. **Dee Dee and Marky: Were trapped in the refrigerator, where they behaved like boys trapped in the Arctic/Antarctic until they were frozen into ice cubes and put into a bowl (along with some other regular ice cubes) by Oggy. *''The Ice Rink'' (Season 4): Were saluting for death in front of their huge audio machine, all standing on an ice platform, shortly before sinking, all thanks to Bob. Soon, Bob put the ice cube-roaches into his cup, while he was watching TV. *''For Real!'' (Season 4): Joey ends up throwing Oggy's MP3 player into a power plant, shocking them similar to Cartoon Lesson and '''Virtual Voyage '''until there is a loud bang and smoke comes out of the power plant, which has transformed them into a real cat and a real cockroach. *''Lady K'' (Season 4): Were chasing each other since they thought each other was Lady K. *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (Season 4): Oggy was stomping on the ground when he felt Joey was below, causing the platform Joey is standing on to collapse and Joey and Oggy to fall to the center of the Earth. Gallery Joey-s-evil-smile-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-30928993-477-357.jpg|Joey Image_09362.jpeg Joey_dee_dee_marky.png Three_guys.png Dee_dee_crying.jpg|Dee Dee Cries Joey_Crying.jpg|Joey cries Marky_Crying.jpg|Marky cries es:Las Cucarachas Category:Cockroaches